The Pirate Who Saved Me
by RawRg
Summary: It's Enlgand's and Spain's pirate days in the bliss. Also when Spain finally conquered the land of Mexica and renames her Nueva Espana. But England can't seem to keep his mind off the young girl...But who is this man she keeps on talking about?
1. Finding Her

A/N: SO Ironic~ We're actually studying the Aztecs and Mayan. This came from an RP me and some friends had while I was my MexicoOC, I wanted to do pirates and this beauty came to reality. I'm sorry any UsUk fans…..I'll take couple requests if it makes up. :3 I hope you enjoy and pardon my awful grammar if there is any….

He slashed the last of the warriors through watching both his torso fall and then his lower half just kneeling and falling. "That's what you should've done when I came, tu animal." He had a twisted smile upon his tanned skin and a psychotic look in his emerald eyes. Blood from his newest victim flooded from his axe, staining the green grass. There was a cry of pain coming from one of the stone houses, he heard it and went to the source; A girl on the floor crying with small puddles of blood on the floor. She saw the man known as Spain and backed away from him with fear in her Chocolate eyes.

"Hola," He said the psychotic look in his eyes barely gone. She was now backed against a wall and was cornered by the man who had killed most of her people. Her name is IxChel, she represents Mexica or what is now Mexico. She felt a sphere of emotion and pain swirling in her chest as if it were to expand and blow her very being. She heard children crying and women screaming but in the ears of the Spaniard it was silence expect for the beating of the girls heart. He came closer to her and kneeled down using his axe as support. 'Do you feel pain?' He asked, the psychotic look is now gone, but fear still alive in her eyes.

There was a shriek of pain out of the small house. IxChel put both hands on her heart and a sharp gasp for air escaped her lips. 'Yeah, This is the girl I was looking for.' He thought. She coughed up crimson and tears escaped her lips. 'Why do my people die and I feel their pain but aside another complete one… ' She wondered out loud looking to the pudding of thick liquid on the floor. 'That's because..', He started lifting her chin with his hand so they would be looking eye-to-eye, 'You're Special. You're the one of the many woman of this land chosen to represent it. There are others like you, and me, I can take you to meet them. They can tell you more about yourself and how to control this pain.' He said with a smile.

'IxChel! It's a trick! He killed your people and mother!' A small voice told her. She snapped back and looked at the Spaniard's emerald eyes. While their eyes were staring at one another she reached for the Spaniards axe and pulled it from his hands and stood up putting the axe in front of her. 'You killed my people, my mother and put me through pain for your amusement. Why should I come with you?' She growled. They young pirate Spaniard laughed and stood up. 'You're a fighter, But I can change that. From now on your mine. You follow my orders and you'll leave this,' He said looking around the small stone home and looked out at the tainted grass and temples.' And start a new life, you'll leave your old name until I can find a new name that suits you.' He said as if the young Mexica didn't have an axe in her hands.

The look in her eyes wasn't fear, but anger and rage. She didn't say anything but just swing the axe back and threw a full forced swing at the man. But he was trained in the art of fighting; He moved aside and grabbed the handle, twisting it out of the girls hand, finally holding it against her neck which held her against the wall. 'That wasn't so smart of you..' He said evilly sending the young girl's world spinning and black; her head hanged and her whole body collapsed as he removed the axe from her neck. 'Raising her will be fun...' the Spaniard thought tying the axe to his back and carried the blacked out girl to his ship. 

When the Mexica did wake again she was in a bed of a moving room and she panicked because normally rooms don't move. She got out of the bed and ran to a window to find it won't open. Then as when she was about to run to the door it opened; There stood the Spaniard. 'Oh you're awake. You've been out for a few days…maybe a week or so…But it's alright because we're here.' He smiled, he seemed more merrier than he was at the village.

'Come on, You can meet the people I told you about.' He said as he held the massive wooden door open for Mexica. 'Should I walk? You have no other option IxChel, you're on his battlefield now.' She debated in her mind. Sighing she walked through that door to be amazing at the scene in front of her. Majestic buildings painted in whites, silvers and gold's; these massive muscular dogs carrying people. (A/N: Aztec's thought the horse's where just huge dogs or Coyote's, so sorry if I confused anyone.) She tugged his sleeve and pointed to the dog and a fearful look on her face. 'That's a horse. We have a lot of them here, they carry goods and people. They also pull carriages', which have people inside, and take them places.' She looked at the creature in wonder before he held her wrist and pulled her away.

After some time of walking and stares from the people they got to a large pale yellow estate with vines covering the mansion and it's white balconies. There where gardens on the left and right to Mexica. If one listened closely you could hear fountains. There was a young girl with the same emerald eyes as the Spaniard and short blonde hair that ended on her shoulders. 'Spain!' She smiled and went running into the man's arms. Spain laughed and hugged the young girl while Mexica just stood there dumbstruck. 'How could she hug and laugh with that killer?' She thought to herself.

The young blonde girl looked at Mexica with wonder and untangled herself from the Spaniard to look at Mexica. She examined Mexica's waist long midnight black curly hair, the evenly bronzed skin of her being, the dark chocolate swirls for eyes finally that she was a bit taller than her, even without shoes! But what had striked her most odd was her animal skin mini dress. It exposed her shoulders, and that is improper of a young lady! 'Is that necklace made from jade and bones?' She thought. 'Are these people rich?' Mexica backed up a bit and bumped into a large and muscular figure.

She looked up and found herself looking at a tall and sturdy man, with sandy blonde hair standing straight up as if it defied gravity. He has the same haunting emerald eyes as the girl and Spaniard. He also smelled of the strange plant she would smell when she'd go walk around back in her homeland. He gave her a glance and raised an eyebrow. 'This the new country you found Spain?' The taller man asked looking at her and waking around her as if she was fresh meat for sell, his light emerlad eyes scanning every bit of her olive skin.

The Spanish man saw that the Dutch man was enjoying looking at his conquered country. ' Belgium, would you like to show Nueva Espana to where she shall be staying and help her choose out a new wardrobe?' He asked the energetic blond girl. Her small face automaticly lit up and smiled ear to ear. 'Of Course Spain~!' She cheerfully said getting hold of Mexica's hand. The Dutch man huffed and murmered something along the lies of ruin my fun... But something in Mexica's mind wasn't right, 'Nueva Espana? But...My name is Mexica...My people call me IxChel..Nueva Espana is neither of these names..' Her thoughts where cut short when the Belgian girl pulled her towards the large home. 'I have to beauty you up so when comes you can look presentable. But most importantly bring out your beauty~' Belgium say lovingly to Mexica once they entered a pale red pink room. The room set was an eggshell color with details of the same color that of the walls, it was lovely in Mexica's opinion.

Belgium opened the wardrobe to reveal to Mexica a rainbow of dresses in all kinds of designs and sizes. 'Can I look?' Mexica asked as if she was a small child. Belgium nodded happily with her copyright kitten grin. 'You can call me Belle, Umm may I cal you Mexi?' Belgium asked from curious. Mexica nodded as she looked throughtout the dresses. Her eyes caught a spacific dress, it was a pure, crisp white gown. It was a gown that took up maybe one-fourth of the wardrobe. She held on to the dress and pointed to it. Belle nodded and took it out from the wardrobe. Seeing the complete dress made Mexi amazed, Belle giggled as Mexica. She looked like a toddler in a sweets shop.

The Spaniard and Dutch were in an heavyly decorated elabroate meeting room, filled with gold goods and a large chest. On this heavy wooden chest was gold from no other than Mexica's home, ontop of this chest was expensive and rare animal skins. Most importantly, Jaguar skins among them all. The Dutch took a deep breath of his drug filled pipe and slowly breathed it out, taking the burn of the plant. The Spaniard was enjoying the famous liquor of Mexica's land, Tequila. As Spain was enjoying the peace of his home the doors seemed to, literally, bust open revealing no other than Great Britian; otherwise known as Arthur Kirkland. One of the best pirates of the parrot, Phillip, flew around the room and perched itself on the large chest filled with gold and topped with animal skin. 'Well, Well, Well..' The Spaniard started. 'Look's who's here..'


	2. Punishment

A/N: Hey guys! So here's my second chapter , I'm sorry if this seems choppy or anything of the sort. I was a bit brain dead for this part… But I promise it'll get better! I have some of the 3rd and 4th chapter planned out for you all! Please do enjoy as the story gets around to it's plot! I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AS WELL Q A Q

The Dutch man was growing tired of the Brit and Spanish man argue about ocean territory and which part of so and so land belonged to whom. "I'm sorry mi compadre, but this land belongs to me. When I found Nueva Espana she had this land and she told me that THIS part of the ocean belongs to her!" Angrily said the Spaniard pointing and circling madly a southern region of the Pacific ocean. England sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm so close to walking out that door and declaring war. Thus I wil be doing what I please and if I dare do, God save the queen!" He said in a husky voice looking dead on at Spain's bright emerlad eyes.

The only thing Antonio could chuckle a dark and evil chukle.. "What you threaten cannot be fufilled. Especially with all those wounded men of yours, Arturo." It was true, the only way they met here was because Arthur had faught at sea and tradgiclly lost. The closest port for supplies and medicine was Spain's home. Arthur sucked his teeth and looked out the window.

Exhaling grey smoke of his pipe Lars finally spoke. "So are you guys going to fight like a bunch of ruthless animals or talk it out like the human beings you two are?" Both men looked at Lars with astonishment that he said spoke and what he had said. They looked at each other in mixed emotions; disbelief, then embarrassment finally a look that just said: Boy, are we complete fools. "How about we just share the waters ol' chap?" England offered holding out his hand and a face with regret. Spain bit his lip and shook the British man's hand. "Lars here has a point…If we push our people to act like gentlemen we ourselves should act like it.." England said smiling at Spain. Spain nodded and laughed patting England's shoulder.

Just as Antonio and Arthur made peace as to their problems at sea, Belle came into the room with Ix Chel. When Arthur finished his drink he looked to see who had entered the room; upon laying eyes on Ix Chel he felt the room halt. All the chatter stopped and Father Time had taken a restroom break. She looked stunning, the crisp gown had fitted her like a glove. No adjustments or seamstress needed. Antonio had spoken that those of her kind were animals and uncivil, Arthur couldn't find any evidence that that at the moment. She had a bun with flowing locks and a cream colored flower. The skirt of her gown looked soft like silk. The corset, That corset was the most beautiful part of the dress. Along her bust was a white frilly lace, in the center there was a thick ribbon bow of a soft and creamy color, to finish a sash of the same creamy color was draped over her shoulders and tied behind her.

Ignoring his surroundings Arthur stood up and walked towards Ix Chel. She saw the English man walk towards her he looked oddly like the Spaniard, in means of wardrobe, but had brighter emerald pools and striking blond hair. He slowly took her hand, looked into her eyes, and kissed it not breaking eye contact. Ix Chel instantly turned a bright pink and smiled shyly to Arthur. "Good afternoon, my name is Arthur Kirkland. What would your name be, Dear?" He said regaining his posture. "I-Ix Chel…" The name seemed foreign on her lips, She hasn't spoken her tongue in a while. "Such a lovely and exotic name worthy of a woman like yourself."

As Arthur told Ix Chel sweet things Antonio felt rage build in him. " How dare HE talk to MY newly conquered country as if nothing! We just resolve a conflict and he wishes to start another!" Many curses and swears filled Antonio's mind has rage and jealousy filled his heart. He bit his lip to avoid anything to escape them. He made note to ensure that Arthur would receive punishment and recognize not to speak to HIS property like that again. Just as Antonio's darkness began to eat at him a maid came by the room to announce that the tea and cakes were ready in the garden.

It was all small chatter as they sat under the sunlight in a garden full of enchanting scents. It seemed like a merry mood until Antonio spoke. "Arturo, mi amigo, can I have a word with you? Privately." Nodding Arthur stood from his seat in steel circular table between Ix Chel and Lars. Both males walked throughout corridors and corridors until reaching the basement. "Antonio, what is th-" Arthur said irritated, but cut off due to blacking out. Antonio gave him a nasty blow on the head with the butt of his pistol. "Now I'll teach you something you'll never forget. Heh, you messed with the wrong man and his country now, Arthur." Spain chuckled; a sense of deep darkness in his voice.

Once Arthur awoke he was tied to the wall, cold iron around his wrists. His well-built chest exposed to the musty damp air. "Well well, Isn't the little demon awake…I hope you're ready to step back in Hell." A twisted dark husky voice said as Arthur felt a stabbing sensation in his right hip. Arthur bit his lip to stop a cry of pain from escaping his mouth. Suddenly there was a loud crack in the sound then a slap in pain on Arthur's chest. A whip. Spain was whipping him. It felt like tiny pinches all over his chest now the small bite like feelings where all over his legs and thighs. There was an irony and rustic taste in his mouth, then remembering the blow to the head, that might have created more damage to Arthur then he himself thought.

When the Brit was close to drenched in his own liquid, the Spaniard stop his deed and walked out of the room leaving his whip there as well. He told a maid to fetch Ix Chel to his presence. Ix Chel had a confused expression once she was left alone with the Spaniard. "Ix Chel, I saw that you and that…'friend' of mine where getting close.." He started his sentence while going towards the door knob. " I just wanted to show you…What happens when countries that belong to me, like you, get TOO CLOSE with others…" He then slammed the door open. Arthur didn't mind, that's because he couldn't exactly hear. The young Brit had lost so much blood from being whipped raw he passed out. Ix Chel was speechless she couldn't handle was he sight held. Spain had a dark smile, he knew how much the young Aztec girl hated the red crimson and gore. This was the absolute punishment for her. She fell on the cold floor gasping for air from the waterfall of tears in her eyes. Her cries, pants and gasps made Antonio smile. He shoved her into the room and locked the door. After that he walked away as if nothing had happened. "I think she'll learn her lesson after a few minutes with Fear…" He thought whistling a happy tune. 


	3. The Pain

~*A/N: Hello, um first and foremost I would like to say that I'm very excited that I'm on my 3rd chapter of this fanfiction and I hope you all that are following this story are enjoying it. I feel that there are certain parts that seem a bit choppy but please excuse those, I have my writers block where I have this wonderful setting and plan for a story but I don't know where to start or how to get there. But please don't let that stop you from enjoying ^^; Second of all… (Please prepare for a rant, I'm very sorry..) Well, I received two rude anon. reviews that seemed more like an insult rather than a review. A review are supposed to help a writer in their work and how they can improve it. Not insult their way of thinking or their said work. As mother once said; If you don't have something nice to say please keep it to yourself. The so called 'reviews' sounded as if they came from a very low class person. Is there need for profanity? If anyone can please tell me how my Mexico character is in any way Mary Sue, please tell me because I didn't plan her like this. Also, I understand that British pirates are supposed to act very differently, as I recently found out, but I wanted to keep England's character as a gentlemen and such. So I apologize if it is in anyone's inconvenience… I removed them do to personal reasons of not wanting to look at such monstrosity; What I'm trying to say is that I removed them because I don't like to see other curse at my work. If you do not like such works as mine PLEASE keep it to yourself and keep on moving in life. ALL of my works have emotional attachments to them especially these Mexico and England stories due to the fact they are all for someone special that I love. –sigh- I'm sorry for this rant, it just bugs me is all. I have absolutely zero tolerance for such childish acts…Keep calm and carry on as they say, well please enjoy the third chapter!

Ix Chel was passed out on the floor from tears and her nausea. She never did like blood and gore…England had awoke in the middle of her crying tears for his sake. He had to stay there and watch a maiden cry her heart out and then just fall asleep from not being able to cry anymore. It killed Arthur inside a bit due to the fact that a maiden, especially in her situation, shouldn't be treated like this. At times the crimson liquid would get in the way of his sight of Ix Chel. He would have to wait for it to pass his eyes to see the girl again. Once again…His world faded to black.

When Arthur did wake again, he was in a bed and heard the sound of water being poured into a container. He looked at his being and saw his own pale skin. He was being healed and boy was he glad. He turned his head slowly and saw a curtain of black curls and a white gown, Ix Chel. He smiled and closed his eyes thanking whoever was up there. Suddenly Arthur felt a warm cloth on his forehead, slowly he opened his emerald pools to meet Ix Chel's warm dark ones. She sighed in relief about Arthur opening his eyes again breathing.

As Ix Chel opened her mouth to say something Belle came in and pulled Ix Chel away from the Englishman. She was pulled into a soft, but dark, rose colored room with crème colored stripes. "Miss Ix Chel, please stay here and away from Mister Kirkland. This is your room from now on, please make yourself at home." She tried to give the Aztec girl a smile then left immediately. Ix Chel was now in a room that was completely opposite of what her home really was and just hoping all of this madness was a dream. Walking to the door she put a nervous hand on the knob, what would await her on the opposite side? Not wanting to take risks, she turned around and leaned against said door. To her right was a crème colored wardrobe and vanity with golden touches. To her right was her bed set, it was the deep but light rose color like the room but the head board was that crème and golden touch like her vanity and wardrobe. There was a chest matching the theme of her room on the right of her bed. On the wall in front of her where large rectangular windows with crisp white curtains, two by her vanity, one directly in front of her then one large one by her bed. She walked around and explored her new room and found some pleasing surprises. In a small box there was gems from her homeland including her jade and jaguar tooth necklace but there was also some new gems. Opening a wardrobe she found dresses of different shades and of different features. But she did not find her jaguar skin dress making her sigh. Walking by the open windows she could hear the nearby ocean. The sound made her stomach twist and turn even more due to the thought of her home. Her actual home. Passing by the exaggerated sized window, Ix Chel discovered it was not only a window but a door as well.

As quickly as she could she pulled the curtains apart and opened the door leading to the outside. When she stepped out, she wasn't near the ground but above it. Taking small steps to the edge she wondered how this new world was. Looking at the red, orange and pink painted sky Ix Chel could tell that The Rabbit was about to come out. (A/N: In Mesoamerica, they saw a rabbit on the moon like we see a man on the moon. There is also tales that it is Kukulcan –He comes by varies names but this is just the easiest to those who are not familiar to the language ^^;;- Otherwise the plumed serpent) Smiling for once since she was taken away from home, Ix Chel just hoped that He was looking at the same sky as she was.

He ran as fast as he could from the Aliens. How could they be so foolish to thinking their kind as gods? His muscles pulsed along with his heart, he can't remember the last time he had to run like this. He could hear their cries of anger and rage. He for no matter does he regret what he did to them. One of their leaders made a mockery of his people by urinating on sacred grounds near Kukulcan's temple then letting his giant dog eat near that same spot. She he grabbed one of his spears and stabbed his heart. After that it was all running and non-stopping. He knew where he was going those aliens won't dare follow. The entrance to The Underworld or Xibalba . Once he found the opening, he turned to smirk at the Aliens and dived in. As he swam away he could hear their ongoing rambles of whom is to go in and capture him. The icy cold water against his hot beating muscles was pure bliss.

The young man made sure to go deep into the opening to scare away those invaders. He found a large stone and decided to rest on it. His dark bronze skin blended with the stone, his dark brown pools looking towards the entrance, the only thing that made him stand out were his jet black locks that were currently a mop on his head. He laughed at how they could be so afraid of water but strong enough to take down his people. He stopped chuckling at the thought of Ix Chel. The last time he had an eye on her was when she was running to their home her face hidden in her hands. He was in the middle of a fight with a man who had the brightest of green eyes…but at the same time they were so dark and twisted. That man had cheated in their battle by making him slip and fallen then after that everything was black. He must have hit a vital nerve… Heh, that must have been such a mockery. To go down in battle like a child, especially someone of his status. Sighing, he knew he must return to his people and face the wrath of those Aliens. But first, he wanted a moment alone to think of how he lost Ix Chel and their last moments together. Their last moments of saying venomous words to one another, words of welcoming death to their being, and of not seeing the other in their entire lifetime. Looks like he got what he wished for, not being able to see his precious Ix Chel ever again or if the gods ever permit them to. The more he thought of all this the more his eyes overfilled with salty water. 


End file.
